El sueño del héroe
by White Aconite
Summary: El sueño del héroe, es ser grande en todas partes y pequeño al lado de su padre. Serie de tres viñetas.
1. El héroe del pequeño Scorpius

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "El pequeño heredero Malfoy" del foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

_"El sueño del héroe, es ser grande en todas partes y pequeño al lado de su padre". (Victor Hugo)_

**El sueño del héroe.**

By: White Aconite

**El héroe del pequeño Scorpius.**

Tomó decisiones difíciles por el simple hecho de poder darme lo mejor. Vendió la milenaria mansión que había pertenecido a la familia por generaciones y se arriesgó por un porvenir en un diferente país en cuanto terminó su arresto domiciliario en Inglaterra; buscó por un lugar donde el peso de las acciones familiares cometidas en la guerra no me alcanzaran.

El tiempo me ha demostrado que todo lo que mi padre me dijo -y me dolió- era por mi bien.

Las privaciones adquieren sentido pues soy una persona que trabaja para obtener lo que quiere en la vida. Conozco el valor de las cosas y las aprecio. Mi puesto fue ganado por mi esfuerzo y talento, y no por influencias.

Esa misma persona que ha sido insultada y despreciada, para mí es la persona de quien más me siento orgulloso y a la que quiero enorgullecer.

Draco Malfoy siempre será el héroe de Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. El sostén del adolescente

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "El pequeño heredero Malfoy" del foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

_"El sueño del héroe, es ser grande en todas partes y pequeño al lado de su padre". (Victor Hugo)_

**El sueño del héroe.**

By: White Aconite.

**El sostén del adolescente.**

La relación con mi padre tuvo sus altibajos. Quería ejercer mi independencia y mi padre tenía cierta renuencia a hacerlo; temía por lo que mí.

"Mortífago" fue el insulto con el que lo llamé antes de abandonar mi hogar, dispuesto a seguir el ingenuo e idealista dogma juvenil, aquel que indicaba enfrentarse al mundo.

Pese a jactarme actualmente de ser un hombre centrado, algunas veces mi madurez relucía por su ausencia y los problemas que ocasioné con mi anarquista porvenir avergonzarían a cualquier progenitor.

Puede que yo cometa un error enorme y le decepcione, pero él siempre estaba ahí, aunque sea sin hablarme.

Mis deudas disminuían misteriosamente, y si me despedían encontraba tablones de empleos soñados estratégicamente colocados por mi recorrido.

No lo visité empero no por odio o enojo, hace tiempo que esos sentimientos habían desaparecido, sino porque la vergüenza me impedía a atravesar las puertas de la mansión.

Draco Malfoy era mi sostén.


	3. El ejemplo del padre

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "El pequeño heredero Malfoy" del foro First Generation: The story before books.

* * *

"El sueño del héroe, es ser grande en todas partes y pequeño al lado de su padre". (Victor Hugo)

**El sueño del héroe.**

By: White Aconite.

**El ejemplo del padre.**

Cuando llegó a mi vida sentí una inmensa alegría pero también una terrible preocupación. ¿Y si él fuera infeliz por mi causa? ¿Y si me repitiera las mismas palabras que yo te dediqué en momentos de furia?

Es extraño que ahora que haces falta te entiendo mejor que nunca. Es ahora, cuando mira atrás, que me doy cuenta que querías que yo sacara lo mejor de mí.

Me demostraste qué significa saltar hacia arriba y no dejar que la vida te tire.

–Papá, está lloviendo.

"Papá". Esa palabra me llena y me enorgullece. Le miro sin evitar pensar en lo mucho en que se parecen. Si la vida te hubiera permitido estar más tiempo, seguro que hubieras disfrutado malcriarlo haciendo valer lo que conlleva el título de "abuelo".

Vamos a casa y miro atrás, hacia tu último lugar de reposo.

Incluso ahora, cuando mi vida está hecha, Draco Malfoy sigue siendo mi ejemplo.

Gracias, padre.


End file.
